


Are You Happy And Free?

by Hetalia1912



Category: Sinplus (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Happy And Free (Music Video), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bipolar Disorder, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Angst, Depression, Doctors & Physicians, Drug Withdrawal, Eating Disorders, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Fluff, Heavy Angst, Insomnia, Inspired by Music, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Sexual Content, Past Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Past Suicide Attempt, Perversion, Protective Siblings, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Self-Acceptance, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sleep Deprivation, Social Experiments, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Are You Happy And Free?

**9:45 AM**

"I'm not sure this is really necessary."He signs out loud.

"I know but trust me on this one,okay?"

He does trust him.He's his younger brother how could he  _not_ trust him?It's himself that he didn't trust.

It was himself that he was afraid of.

 


End file.
